


Passing the Time

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Noah's Ark arc, Chapter 27. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 5/28/12.
> 
> I like to imagine all sorts of things that might have happened when Sebastian and William shared a tent. This is one of them. 

“I shall be rather bored until morning.”

After having been rudely forbidden from leaving the bunk by the uptight Shinigami, Sebastian sighed heavily and stared at the top of the tent, which he could still see clearly in spite of the darkness.  While sleep was indeed a luxury for his kind, he was presently in no mood to do so.  However, since it would prove to be troublesome for the Young Master to force the issue of moving about, Sebastian decided not to--though if the child called to him for any reason whatsoever, he would without hesitation.  Fortunately, it did not appear as if that would be an issue tonight; his sharp ears picked up on the boy’s slumber, fitful as it was, in the next tent over.  _Un_ fortunately, this meant that Sebastian had a number of hours to pass before dawn, hours in which he was apparently expected to lie there and do nothing, if the loathsome being beneath him had his way in the matter.

Time crawled by.  One minute.  Two.  Ten.  Thirty.  Sixty.   All the while, gloved fingers tapped against rigid thighs, not out of any real impatience--Sebastian’s willingness to wait years to feed was a testament to his remarkable ability to wait--but simply for something to break the nothing.  After finally tiring of the hour-long drum solo against his legs, Sebastian’s fingers stilled while his mind began to wander.  He supposed that he could do a bit of mental preparation for whatever they might encounter after this particular errand was completed; between the three misfits and that annoyingly jubilant Prince, there was no telling what sort of horrors awaited him upon his return.  But Sebastian quickly found that he did not want to concentrate too much on them as they would take up more than enough of his time when this was over.  And speaking of _this_ , ruminating on his master’s present mission--the reason behind this most unpleasant sleeping arrangement in the first place--was ultimately futile.  Regardless of what he was already able to surmise on his own, and regardless of what William had begrudgingly divulged, he would follow the boy’s lead as he always did, wherever that might take him, toward whatever end. 

So then.  What to do?

Well, there was always _one_ thing he could do...

It was the one thing that some humans could not seem to get enough of.  He had once caught Finny doing it (and was shocked that the boy hadn’t broken something considering his monstrous strength), and he strongly suspected that the young gardener engaged in the act with Bard at night while poor Tanaka slept. He was certain that Maylene did it, thinking of him no less.  And the Young Master was approaching an age where such an activity would likely become a regular nocturnal occurrence.  Sebastian had even done it himself a time or two, not out of any genuinely dire urge but just because he could.  As he had previously concluded, it was a hell of a way to pass the time.  It certainly felt good.  And the thought of doing it right there, only a few feet away from the Shinigami, was titillating in an evil sort of way. 

Sebastian smiled.

Then he removed his gloves.

And after that…

*****

William pried open his eyes and frowned, infinitely annoyed at having been awakened by the sound of… moaning?  Is that what he thought he heard?

He strained to listen and after a moment, sure enough, he heard it again, coming from overhead.  Was the demon dreaming?  William did not know that such a thing was even possible. 

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the bunk above him, which he could still see clearly in spite of the darkness.  As he contemplated giving it a firm kick, Sebastian moaned a third time, a low, throaty moan that was now accompanied by the distinct sound of… rubbing.  Shifting.  Definitely some sort of slow, rhythmic friction type thing.  Now just what could that detestable being be doing up there that consisted of moaning and rubbing and shifting and friction--

The Shinigami’s eyes widened.

Horrified beyond articulation, William bolted upright and snatched his glasses from the bedside crate.  He jumped out of the bed, Death Scythe at the ready, and looked at Sebastian. 

And then _kept_ looking.

“Wh-What in Heaven’s name are you doing?” he whispered, his eyes never once losing track of the hypnotic rise and fall of a pale hand. 

“Something that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Heaven, I assure you.” Sebastian turned towards him, crimson eyes hazed over with lust and lips parted, panting as he pushed repeatedly into his slick fist.  “Interesting.  Perhaps my judgment has been temporarily marred by my present state, but it seems that you do not look nearly as repulsive with unkempt hair.”

Duly affronted, William quickly ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back as best he could under the circumstances.  He was so shocked and appalled and mesmerized--no no no, _mortified_ by Sebastian’s actions that he did not even know where to begin.  It was just as well since the demon was hardly done taunting him anyway:

“Do Shinigami do this?” Sebastian asked, his black-nailed thumb teasing the moist tip of his cock.  “You have expressed your need for sleep.  Perhaps you have other needs as well?”

“I… you…”  The Reaper shook his head and tried again.  “You stop that this instant,” he hissed sharply. 

“I am almost finished so please feel free to return to your bed… unless you _want_ to continue watching me touch myself.”  Sebastian’s mouth curved wickedly and he reached for the Shinigami with the hand not currently wrapped around his erection.  “Or perhaps you would like to join me?  Your demeanor suggests that you are in need of some release yourself.”

William jumped back as if scalded.  “So help me, if you touch me, I will cut off that... that _thing_.”

He dropped the Scythe, snatched off his glasses, and crawled back under his blanket, pulling it up to his ears to mute the maddening sound of wet fist-thrusting. 

Harder to ignore was the steadily swelling sound of harsh breathing and moaning.

But it was the demon’s loud grunt of release that proved most difficult to overlook. 

Sebastian was coming.  He was coming, right there, only a few feet away.  William squeezed his eyes shut but doing so only invited the mental image of a cock spurting in and around an eager, pumping hand. 

_Finally_ , after what felt like a lifetime, he heard a shuddering sigh of relief. 

“Mm," Sebastian purred. "I think I might like to sleep now.”

“Then shut up and do it,” William growled, green eyes glaring at the bunk above.  He yanked the blanket completely over his head and tried to do the same.

*****

An hour later, he was still very wide awake.

And still _very_ hard.

He glanced at the clock and sighed in exasperation, inwardly cursing the beast that was now sleeping soundly. There were still three hours to go before dawn.  What on earth was he supposed to do about the dilemma raging between his legs?

Well, there was always _one_ thing he could do...


End file.
